Communication systems that transmit and receive communication signals are included in a large number of systems, such as missile systems, radar systems, self-propelled guided weapon systems, etc. For example, communication systems can be included in missiles that are launched from a surface (e.g., ground level or sea level) or from above the surface (e.g., from the air). The communication systems can include a number of components (e.g., receivers, surface radar components) that are sensitive to high power signals. The high power signals can have a defined power level that is above a predetermined acceptable threshold. The exposure to the high power signals can damage the components, thereby impairing functionality of the communication system.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.